sateenkaari
by Kuri-to-Curry
Summary: Gakuen AU, Tino conoce a un chico con una cara terrorífica, pero en el fondo es bueno... SuxFin, posible aparición de otras parejas.
1. Chapter 1

OMG! Qué es esto? Yo? he vuelto? sii! después de más de año y medio(o yo que sé cuánto tiempo) He vuelto a la carga! La verdad que ahora me he pasado a dibujar doujinshis, pero ésta historia no podía dibujarla (me daba mucho palo, muy larga para mi xd)... Me inspiré en un ADV (qué chungo xddd) y empecé a pesnar... y no me pude resistir, el sufin es mi perdicion (es amor filial, me gusta ver a mis papis queriéndose desu yo) bueno, sobre el fic... es AU gakuen (eos intento), suecia x finlandia, uso sus nombres de persona y esas cosas, si tengo oportunidad (depende de lo largo que me salga) me gustaría sacar más parejas =w=

Era un día entre semana, por la tarde. Dos chicos habían decidido dar una vuelta por el centro después de clases, ya que uno de ellos necesitaba comprar una batería nueva para su portatil. En su camino, se cruzaron con una tienda de animales.

-Ay, pero qué perrito más mono!- dijo Tino, un finlandés de ojos violetas cabello rubio, con el flequillo un poco largo, mientras miraba un cachorrito blanco jugar con una pelota. No obtuvo respuesta, y por ello tiró de la manga del chico que tenía al lado. - Mira éste perrito, no es mono?

-...Sí – dijo una voz grave y profunda.

Tino se sorprendió, pues su amigo Eduard no tenía esa voz. Entonces se giró, y vió que en vez de us amigo estonio, había un chico de metro ochenta, rubio de pelo corto, y con unos ojos azules que lo miraban fijamente a través de unas gafas. Ése no era su amigo, era un desconocido, que por cierto daba un poco de miedo. El finlandés se había quedado de piedra, sentía una mecla de vergüenza y miedo.

- L-lo siento! Creía que eras un amigo y... - rió nerviosamente, desviando la mirada, pues le incomodaba cómo el otro lo miraba.

- N' p'sa n'da... - contestó el otro, sin dejar de mirarlo con aquella cara que daba miedo.

Acto seguido, alzó una mano. Tino creía que lo iba a pegar, o vete a saber qué, y cerró los ojos preparándose para lo peor. En vez de un golpe, recibió una caricia en el pelo. Abrió los ojos poco a poco. El chico que daba miedo seguía allí, pero con una expresión... menos terrorífica, con una casi imperceptible sonrisa esbozada en su rostro. A pesar de tener ésa cara de pocos amigos no parecía malo.

- 'res muy m'no.

El ojivioleta se sonrojó un poco ante el halago. Iba a decirle "gracias" cuando una mano tocó su hombro. Se giró sobresaltado, descubriendo a un igual de aterrorizado estonio al ver la cara del alto por primera vez.

- Tino! Te estaba buscando! De repente no te he visto y... -susurrando- quién es éste tipo que da tanto miedo?

- Oh! Pues éste es...- la verdad no sabía qué contestar, no conocía al otro en absoluto...

- B'rwald Ox'stern'a – dijo el tercero, con un extraño acento y la misma voz profunda.

- Encantado – dijo el estonio, para luego mirar a su amigo – Tino, si no nos apresuramos van a cerrar la tienda.

El pequeño ojivioleta asintió, luego miró a Berwald un poco nervioso y se despidió de él levantando la mano a modo de saludo y se marchó junto a Eduard a la tienda de ordenadores. Después de todo, el chico había resultado ser una buena persona, o ésa había sido la impresión que había dejado en Tino.

Lo que el finlandés nunca habría imaginado era volverse a encontrar con Berwald en tan poco tiempo.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola! Vuelvo a ser yo! Como mis capis son cortitos, actualizo rápido 8D Wah, tengo que darle las gracias a kumo-milk^^, que me ayudó a decidir lo que podía pasar en éste capi jojojo! Y bueno... el título del fanfic es muy random (sateenkaari= arcoiris en finlandés), quizás por ahí al final sale un arcoiris después de un día lluvioso o algo y leugo un arcoiris, quién sabe '3' Bueno, qué decir, con una noche ya dos reviews.. estoy emocionada! Que no os salgan caries, que soy muy pastelosa!

* * *

Tino nunca imaginó que volvería a ver al chico en tan poco tiempo...

Los alumnos estaban charlando animadamente, esperando que el profesor llegara. Tocaba tutoría, como todos los miércoles a primera hora. Cuando entró el profesor , todos los alumnos se sentaron en su sitio y permanecieron en silencio, pues Diedrick, el tutor, tenía muy malas pulgas.

- Buenos días a todos- empezó su discurso – os anuncio que hoy se incorpora al colegio y a ésta clase un nuevo alumno. Viene de suecia, así que no sabe muy bien el idioma todavía. Si no entiende alguna cosa ayudadlo, no os riáis de él, ¿entendido?

Se escuchó un "síii" multitudinario, aunque muchos no parecían estar muy convencidos de no reirse del recién llegado.

- Ya puedes pasar – dijo el profesor, mirando hacia la entrada. Todos los alumnos esperaban ansiosos ver al nuevo estudiante. Se hizo silencio en el aula. Los que habían pensado en reirse del nuevo acababan de cambiar de opinión, pues el chico que acababa de entrar por la puerta medía metro ocheinta y dos, de hombros anchos y mirada penetrante, una mirada familiar para Tino y Eduard. El nuevo era Berwald, el chico que Tino había confundido con su mejor amigo el día anterior. - clase, éste es Berwald Oxesternia – lo presentó, el sueco asintió a modo de saludo, no se le daban muy bien las relaciones humanas.

El profesor le indicó a Berwald su asiento. Estaba en la mesa de al lado de la de Tino y Eduard. El sueco cruzó la mirada con el pequeño finlandés, que se tensó al sentir ésa mirada clavada en él.

Berwald se dirigió a su nuevo asiento. Su compañero era un danés despreocupado, con una sonrisa permanente en su rostro y el pelo despeinado, quizás muy rebelde. Dicho danés saludó efusivamente a su nuevo compañero, pero Berwald pasó de él, y miró a Tino.

- H-hola otra vez – dijo el ojivioleta, para romper un poco la tensión que se había acumulado. - Qué coincidencia, ¿no? - aún sentía un poco de miedo ante el sueco, pero ya sabía que a pesar de su apariencia no era malo. Igualmente estaba nervioso.

- S'... 'na agr'd'ble c'incid'ncia – contestó el de lentes. Berwald se había puesto contento al ver que el lindo chico que había conocido el día anterior estaba en su clase. Había sido muy afortunado.

El resto del día transcurrió con normalidad: el compañero danés de Berwald, que se había presentado como Dennis Larsen, seguía siendo ignorado por el primero, el cual no dejaba de mirar a Tino cada dos por tres, cosa que incomodaba un poco al finlandés, pero como no hacía daño a nadie, le era igual.

Durante la última hora, Berwald había estado raro. Había escrito algo en un papel, lo había doblado y lo tenía en sus manos, aparentemente nervioso. Al final se decidió, y le dió el papel disimuladamente a Tino. Éste se esxtrañó al ver el papelito, y curioso, lo abrió. Había una dirección de correo electrónico. Miró a Berwald extrañado, ¿por qué le daba eso? El sueco escribió en otro papel, lo dobló y se lo dió "mi email, para hablar contigo". Ah, ahora lo entendía. Sonrió dulcemente y se guardó el papel en el bolsillo, luego miró a Berwald, y aunque se sobresaltó al ver su rostro terrorífico, le dedicó una sonrisa, y en voz baja le dijo "te agregaré". Berwald se sonrojó ante la sonrisa que le había dedicado Tino, pero no dejó que el más bajito se diera cuenta, pues se giró mirando hacia Dennis, el cual ya se había rendido con erwald e intentaba llamar la atención del noruego que se sentaba delante suyo.

Sonó el timbre. La clase se revolucionó sin darle tiempo al profesor de mandar deberes. Todos salieron rápidamente, excepto un griego que se había quedado dormido y se había despertado pro el alboroto y aún se estaba despejando, el japonés que se sentaba a su lado y recogía todo con calma, Tino y Eduard, que también recogían tranquilamente y otro amigo suyo, Toris que esperaba a su... ¿amigo? Feliks, que más bien parecía una chica (llevaba hasta el uniforme femenino...) porque quería acabar de decorar la agenda de su amigo lituano, que había cogido durante la clase para no aburrierse.

Los cuatro últimos salieron charlando animadamente, comentaban las clases y lo que ahcían sus compañeros durante ellas, y Feliks elogiaba su maravilloso trabajo en la agenda de Toris, mostrando las páginas uqe había decorado con dibujos de ponis y pegatinas de lacitos rosas. Llegaron a la zona de taquillas, donde encontraron a Berwald ordenando su nueva taquilla. Todos parecieron tensarse y sentir respeto hacia el chico, pero Tino se armó de valor y se acercó a él.

- Uhm... hola otra vez, Berwald – dijo, y el sueco lo miró, saludando con un gesto con la mano, para seguir dejando libros en la taquilla. - Uh... ¿me he presentado ya? - se acababa de dar cuenta de que no le había dado su nombre al sueco, eso era de mala educación por su parte. - soy Tino Väinämöinen, y éstos son Eduard, Toris y Feliks- dijo, señalando a cada uno de los chicos. Éstos saludaron tímidamente, el sueco en verdad imponía respeto...

Salieron los cinco del colegio, junto a otros alumnos, y poco a poco se fueron separando, cada uno yendo hacia su propia casa. El finlandés se quedó solo, pues era el que más lejos del colegio vivía. Se sentía observado, tragó saliva y se giró, pegando un pequeño salto al ver a Berwald mirándolo. "Es sólo Berwald" suspiró aliviado. ¡Un momento! ¿por qué el sueco estaba allí? ¿Acaso lo estaba siguiendo? Ah, quizás vivía por allí cerca, ya se desviaría en algún momento u otro.

Tino ya estaba delante de su casa, sin embargo Berwald no se había desviado en ningún cruce. Al final quizas sí que lo estaba siguiendo. Se giró un poco molesto, seguri a la gente no está bien.

- Esto... Berwald, ¿me estás siguiendo?- su tono de voz era firme y su expresión seria. El sueco se quedó mirándolo, y negó con la cabeza, luego señaló cuatro casas más allá.

- V'vo ahí – sentenció. Entonces Tino recordó haber visto un cartel de "se vende" en dicha casa. Eso confirmaba que el alto no lo seguía, simplemente era su vecino, otra casual coincidencia. El finlandés se avergonzaba de haber pensado que Berwald era un acosador por seguirlo.

- ¡Ah! Perdón, no quise pensar nada malo de tí...- dijo, sonrojado por la vergüenza. - Entonces podremos ir juntos al instituto cada día, si quieres claro.

El sueco asintió, con un esbozo de sonrisa en sus labios. El finlandés era muy bueno, era simpático con él a pesar de tener ésa cara de pocos amigos, y sobretodo era muy, muy lindo. Mientras el ojiazul pensaba todo aquello, Tino ya había abierto la reja que conducía a su jardín, y estaba abreindo la entrada a su casa. Se despidió con una sonrisa de Berwald, el cual esperó hasta que la puerta se hubiera cerrado para dirigirse a su casa.

Tino cerró la puerta, dijo "ya estoy en casa", recibiendo un "bienvenido" desde la cocina, su madre emepzaba a preparar al cena. Subió a su cuarto y empezó a cambiarse. Al bajarse los pantalones cayó un papelito al suelo. Lo cogió y lo abrió: era el email de Berwald, ya se había olvidado de él, suerte que ahbía caído, porque hubiera terminado en la lavadora. Terminó de cambiarse, quedando en tejanos y una camiseta donde ponía "suomi". Se sentó en su estudio y después de hacer los deberes, encencdió su ordenador portátil. Esperó que cargara y abrió el correo, copió la dirección que había en el papel y clicó en "agregar contacto".

* * *

Wah! Sí! Qué genial! Dos paginas de word!(raro en mi xd) Siento que mis capis sean cortos, pero lo compenso subiendo rápido xd

Tino tiene padres, obviamente porque es un AU jojojo wah wah! A ver cuando pasan a cosas mayores! Wah, qué ilu, ya iré subiendo más capis xd no dudéis en dejar reviews!


	3. Chapter 3

Tralalallala~ tercer capi, here we go! Wah, ya tengo planeado cómo será todo! Jojojojo Bueno, doy gracias por adelantado a quienes leéis el fic, me emociona tener seguidores aunque sean pocos de verdad! Bueno, aunque parezca un poco más largo de lo normal, hay una conversación a lo messenger por lo que eso alarga un poco xd Gracias otra vez a kumo, que me ayudó a escribir esto y a los que comentasteis también! Acepto ideas!

Bueno, como ya sabéis, po desgracia no me pertenece hetalia~

* * *

Clicó el botón "agregar", al cabo de unos segundos, se abrió una nueva ventana, centelleando. Tino clicó en ella para abrirla.

"Hola"

Era Berwald. Tino escribió una respuesta.

"Moi moi~"

Unos segundos más, abajo salía "Berwald está escribiendo algo..." ¡Cling!

"¿Qué tal?"

"Bien, muy bien. ¡Ah! Nlo de antes... lo siento, no sabía que eras mi vecino"

"No pasa nada, tampoco lo dije" Bueno, no era muy hablador por internet tampoco, pero al menos hablaba más y se le podía entender mejor lo que decía. Siguieron hablando un buen rato más, Tino puso al día a Ber en cuanto a la escuela, le dijo lo que habían hecho en cada clase y que podía salir en los exámenes, hablado de los profesores... Una voz llamó al finlandés a cenar, su madre.

"Debo irme ya, ¿mañana vamos juntos al colegio? Te esperaré delante de mi casa, ¡moi moi!"

Antes de que el sueco pudiera contestar, Tino ya se había desconectado, pues ya lo habían llamado un par de veces y no quería hacer enfadar a su madre.

Cerró la tapa de su portátil, con una sonrisa. Tino era simplemente adorable. No toda la gente le dedicaba sonrisas como él había hecho... Berwald se levantó de la silla con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

Eran las ocho y cinco de la mañana, Tino salió de su casa, y cuando estaba ya en la reja del jardín, vió cómo el sueco llegaba. Su rostro parecía dar más miedo... debía andar aún dormido, seguro...

- ¡B-buenos días!- lo saludó el más bajito, con una sonrisa con restos de sueño aún en ella, aunque al ver al otro se había despejado del susto.

- ...Días... - contestó el alto.

Al ver que no daba tema de conversación, el finlandés decidió romper el hielo – Vamos tirando, o llegaremos tarde – el sueco simplemente asintió y empezó a andarl al lado del finlandés, que se había apresurado por ir al lado de Berwald.

Llegaron al instituto sin haber hablado mucho, Tino creía que el sueco podría haber cogido confianza con él tras hablar a través del ordenador, pero parecía que lo suyo era crónico, y que era de pocas palabras simplemente. Iban andando uno al lado del otro, y no se dieron cuenta de que una cámara hacía una foto.

- ¿A qué le haces fotos? El fantástico yo está a tu derecha, no adelante – dijo un albino a la húngara que tenía al lado.

- Idiota, ¿crees que te haría fotos a tí? Los fotografiaba a ellos – señaló a la pareja de nórdicos - ¿No son adorables? Seguro que acaban juntos, ¡mi alma fujoshi lo detecta! - continuó emocionada. El pruso los miró detenidamente... Eran el carasusto y el finlandés de su misma clase... ¿Tan amigos eran que ya venían juntitos a clase? Kesesesese, ya tenía algo que comentar y hacer bromas con sus inseparables amigos Francis y Antonio...

En las taquillas había varios alumnos cogiendo los libros de las clases del día. El estonio vió a su mejor amigo llegar junto a Berwald, cosa que le extrañó un poco.

- Buenos días Tino, ¿habéis venido juntos?- le preguntó, sin dar rodeos, eran amigos y tenían confianza.

- Hola Eduard. Pues sí, esque resulta que vive en la misma calle que yo, así que hemos venido juntos- dijo con una inocente sonrisa, ignorando lo que la húngara y más gente podía pensar de eso.

- Entiendo – en ése momento sonó el timbre. Los alumnos empezaron a irse a sus respectivas aulas, pues en cinco minutos empezaban las clases.

Las clases pasaron tranquilamente, y llegó el fin de la jornada escolar. Ésta vez, Tino se fué sin esperar a nadie. Berwald se extrañó y lo siguió, y vió que iba a una de las clases de primero. El sueco vió cómo el otro se acercaba a un niño rubio con grandes cejas y ojos azules, el cual estaba hablando con un ojivioleta de pelo castaño claro tirando a rubio.

Tino llamó la atención del más pequeño, el cual lo saludó enérgicamente y se despidió de su amigo. Para empezar a andar al aldo del finlandés. Berwald observó la escena serio, preguntándose quién era el niño. El ojivioleta se percató de la presencia del sueco, dando un pequeño brinco al verlo. El de lentes lo miraba curioso, como esperando una explicación de pro quñe estaba con el niño.

- Ah, Berwald – empezó- éste es Peter, es el hermano de Arthur, el delegado de nuestra clase, ¿sabes? - el sueco asintió – Pues verás, hoy no voy a casa, proque tengo que cuidar de él mientras su s padres no están, y como Arthur está ocupado también, me encargo yo de él. -dijo, explicándole el por qué no iba hacia su casa hoy. Berwald se qeudó en silencio mirando al jover Kirkland.

- Hm, no necesito niñeras desu yo, ¡ya soy mayor! - protestó el cejón en miniatura, pero en el fondo le gustaba estar con Tino, hacái tiempo que era su niñera y le caía muy bien, así que se lo tomaba como si fuera un amigo que iba a su casa ajugar.

El finlandés se despidió del sueco y se fué en dirección contraria a la que iba normalmente, dejando a Berwald solo. El sueco observó la pareja alejándose, "parece una madre con su hijo" pensó, y esbozó una sonrisa enternecida.

Entonces una imagen de ellos tres a lo "familia feliz" se le pasó por la mente. Sacudió su cabeza para alejar ése pensamiento, y sonrojándose a la vez al imaginar a Tino siendo su... esposa.

¿Pero por qué había pensado en eso? Ni siquiera eran una pareja y ya los veía cómo matrimonio... ¡Un momento! ¿Pareja? ¿Él y Tino? La verdad es que en cierto modo se sentía atraído por el finlandés... Su pelo rubio, sus ojos violetas... y sobretodo ésa sonrisa suya que le dedicaba sin miedo... El sueco se estaba planteando seriamente pedirle para salir... al menos una cita. Una cita no hace daño a nadie, ¿verdad? Así que se decidió. Se dirigió hacia su casa, pensando en cómo pedirselo. Sí que hacía sólo dos días que se conocían, pero el sueco no había dejado de pensar en lo lindo que era Tino desde que coincidieron en la tienda de animales... Suspiró. Quizás era muy pronto para quedar con él... ¿Y si quedaban a la semana siguiente? Le daría tiempo a conocerlo mejor y saber si de verdad le gustaba, y bueno, quedar con un amigo no es tan raro, ¿así que por qué no? Llegó a casa, decidido del todo, le iba a proponer de quedar a Tino para el sábado de la semana que viene, e ir a dar una vuelta por el centro comercial... y lo que surgiera.

* * *

Oh si! Wah, Tino no es la mami de peter, pero sí su niñera! y no podia terminar el fic sin que Ber pensara en Tino como su esposa... xd Y bueno... la reflexión final... a ver, esque se conocieron el martes, el miércoles tuvieron su primera "conversación" y el viernes le va apedir una cita apra el día siguiente? Lo vi muy precipitado, así que les doy una semanita para que se vayan conociendo mejor y esas cosas~ Hala! Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	4. Chapter 4

Uf, cuarto capi! Creo que éste va a ser el fic más largo que nunca he escrito xd

Otra vez: gracias a Kumo por ayudarme con ésto, proque lo lee y comenta a medida que lo escribo y eso ayuda, y gracias a todos los que leéis por supuesto!

* * *

Hetalia no es mio, nunca lo será ;A;

Llegó el viernes por la mañana. Berwald estaba esperando a que Tino saliera de su casa. Hacía raot que estaba ahí quince minutos antes de lo normal, y esque estaba nervioso; iba a pedirle una "cita" al finlandés. Vió cómo se abría la puerta de la casa del ojivioleta.

"Tranquilízate Berwald, sólo le propondrás quedar, ¡ni que fueras a pedirle matrimonio!" se decía a él mismo, pero igualmente estaba nervioso. El más bajito podía rechazar su invitación, y éso el daba miedo.

- ...wald...¿Berwald? - el sueco se sobresaltó, pues no se había fijado que Tino lo estaba llamando de hacía rato, estaba sumido en sus pensamientos.

- Bu'nos d'as – contestó.

Empezaron a andar en dirección al instituto, y el sueco estaba más callado de lo normal, cosa que no pasó por alto el finlandés.

- Ber, ¿estás bien? Estás demasiado callado, incluso siendo tú – lo miró preocupado, cosa que incomodó a Berwald. Pensó que era un buen momento.

- 'stoy bi'n... - cogió aire para tranquilizarse, tampoco era tanto, pero él era tímido y le costaba – T'no... ¿h'ces algo 'l sáb'do qu' vi'ne? - estaba nervioso y rojo, lo notó y giró al cara para que no le viera el finlandés.

- Pues creo que no... ¿Por qué lo preguntas?- dijo curioso el más bajito.

"Venga Berwald, no te pongas nervioso que no es para tanto" se decía el alto a sí mismo, intentó tranquilizarse, y al final un sonido salió de su boca – c'ta.

¡Un momento! ¿Berwald había dicho "cita"? Ambos se sorprendieron, éso no era lo que el sueco quería decir... Bueno, en parte sí, porque para él si qeudaban sería un cita... Se puso rojo y no sabía dónde meterse, al pobre Tino hasta le supo mal, pues pensó que se habría equivocado.., Tenía qu ser eso.

- Esto... quieres decir que quedemos, ¿no? O sea... no una cita, ¡como amigos!- dijo nervioso el finlandés. El sueco asintió un poco avergonzado, y Tino suspiró aliviado. - Pues entonces me parece bien – dijo intentando sonar normal.

Al final quedaron el siguiente sábado a las cinco y media, en la entrada del centro comercial cerca del centro de la ciudad. Ahora sólo quedaba esperar una semana, sólo una semana y Berwald tendría su "primera cita" con Tino.

Era domingo al anochecer, dos escandinavos estaban delante de su respectivo ordenador, hablando entre ellos sobre sus cosas.

"Tino, ¿te gustan los animales?" escribió el sueco.

"Sí, aunque en casa no me dejan tener mascotas..." contestó el otro. Siempre había querido tener alguna mascota, le encantaban, por eso ése día estaba mirando la tienda de animales, pero sus padres no querían mascotas en casa.

Berwald recordó el día en que vió a Tino por primera vez, estaba mirando el escaparate de ésa tienda de animales... Recordó que le enseñó un precioso cachorrito blanco que parecía una bola de algodón. De repente, una imagen del finlandés disfrazado de perrito le vino a la mente, y el disfraz... no es que le cubriera mucha piel. Rápidamente apartó ésa imagen que le nublaba la cabeza, no estaba bien hacer ésas cosas, aunque no hubiera sido queriendo. Pero ésa imagen... cómo le gustaría ver al otro así algún díá...

Un acorde lo sacó de sus pensamientos, Tino le había escrito algo... Al menos se había desocncentrado, pero no por mucho tiempo.

"Bueno, e smi turno de bañarme, luego hablamos. ¡Moi moi!"

Mal, mal muy mal. Otra escena había surgido en la imaginación del chico de las gafas, y en ésta segunda el finlandés ya no llevaba ropa de ningún tipo, sino que estaba bajo el agua de la ducha, con algo de jabón por encima... Mierda, alguien tenía ganas de juerga, y no parecía querer dormirse otra vez... El sueco se sintió un poco mal por "calmarse" pensando en Tino, pero ya no podía dar marcha atrás a lo que había empezado.

* * *

Dios, el final ha sido muy perv... pero sin dejar de ser pasteloso, yeah! Bueno, no diré que no si dejais reviews w Ñaah! Tengo ganas ya de escribir la cita xdd


	5. Chapter 5

Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah al fin! En éste capi... chaaaan chaaaan chaaaaaaan! llega lo que esperábamos! Bueeeeeno, no sé qué más decir xd, otra vez, gracias a kumo, a todos los lectores y los que dejasteis reviews! Que no los contesto por vagancia, pero los leo todos y me emociono al ver que os gusta!

Hetalia no es mio, ojalá xd

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, a Berwald se le hizo difícil poder mirar a Tino a la cara, recordando lo que había hecho la noche anterior pensando en él, pero se las manejó para que el finlandés no lo notara raro.

Los siguientes días transcurrieron con normalidad, el sueco cada día estaba más nervioso porque se aproximaba su esperada "cita" con el rubio de ojos violetas. Por otra parte, el finlandés no estaba nervioso, pues se había autoconvencido que no era una cita, simplemente habían quedado como amigos, hasta que el jueves, entre hora y hora, Eduard le hizo una propuesta.

- Tino, ¿haces algo el sábado? Tengo un juego nuevo y había pensado que podríamos probarlo juntos.- le preguntó.

- ¿El sábado? Pues la verdad es que ya tenía planes – contestó. -. He quedado con Berwald. - el estonio se sorprendió, y alguien más había escuchado lo que había dicho el finlandés.

- Con... ¿Berwald? Bueno... puede venir él también.- dijo, mirando al sueco, el cual se acababa de girar al escuchar su nombre.

- Hm... ¿qué dices Ber?, podríamos ir a casa de Eduard el sábado, en vez de al centro.

El sueco hizo una cara de desacuerdo, no quería cambiar su paseo por el centro comercial a solas por una tarde jugando a la consola. Igualmente, Tino podía ir a casa del estonio el domingo o cualquier otro día que no fuera sábado.

- Bueno, no he dicho nada... - contestó rápidamente Tino al ver la cara de su amigo. - ya iré a tu casa otro día, lo siento Ed. - dijo algo apenado, pero en verdad había muchos días para jugar a la consola.

- Así que el sábado en el centro comercial... Gilbo, el sábado no hagas planes, vienes conmigo.

- ¡Y una mierda! Lo siento querida Elizaveta, los sábados salgo por ahí con Toño y Francis, aunque si queires venir con nosotros, pero no te asustes ante tanta genialidad, ¡kesesesesese!

- Qué remedio, iré sola – contestó la húngara.

El albino se encogió de hombros – Como quieras.

Bueno, iría sola, así que no podría cargar con todo su equipo fotográfico. Tendría que conformarse con la cámara de fotos y en tener suerte de captar alguna bonita escena proporcionada por los escandinavos. Si esque Eli nunca se equivocaba cuando decía que dos chicos acabarían saliendo...

* * *

Finalmente llegó el sábado, ése día tan especial para los tres, pues la húngara lo estaba esperando con más ansias incluso que el pobre finlandés.

Eran las cinco menos cinco, Berwald acababa de llegar al punto de encuentro. Ahora se el había ocurrido que podía haber pasado a buscar a tino por su casa, cosa lógica, pues eran vecinos, pero ya era igual. Llevaba una camisa de manga corta de color azul, lisa, unos tejanos negros y una chaqueta por si por más tarde refrescaba. Algo casual pero no demasiado.

No muy lejos de él se encontraba Elizaveta con su cámara réflex en la mano, preparada para hacer un reportaje extenso de toda la cita.

Tino no tardó en llegar. Saludó al sueco con un simple gesto con la mano, lo que decepcionó a la morena, pues esperaba un beso o un abrazo, pero no se dió por vencida.

El sueco se quedó unos instantes mirando a su "cita". Iba vestido con una camiseta blanca, un chaleco negro con un parche de un grupo de música, el cual Berwald no conocía, no era el estilo que solía escuchar, unos tejanos un poco ajustados de un color más bien pálido y una boina blanca en la cabeza. Estaba... monísimo. Ése era el único adjetivo que el chico de gafas podía pensar.

Ahora que ya estaba con él, había otro problema: qué hacer. Ir al cine quizás era muy extraño, sabiendo que Tino no consideraba éso una cita... Bueno, estaban en un centro comercial, lo lógico sería dar una vuelta por las tiendas y luego tomar algo.

Dicho y hecho, empezaron a andar uno al lado del otro, parándose a mirar escaparates y entrando en una tienda de vez en cuando, aunque no compraron mucho. Pasaron por delante de una juguetería en la que se veían varios peluches en el escaparate. El sueco no se fijó mucho en ésa tienda, pues ya eran ambos mayores para jugar con juguetes, a parte de que le había parecido ver a cierto danés insoportable dentro de dicha tienda, mirando legos. Lo último que quería era que Dennis los viera, era muy pesado.

La húngara los estaba siguiendo, suficientemente lejos como para que no notaran su presencia pero suficientemente cerca para poder hacer buenas fotos. Esperaba que se hubieran cogido de la mano al menos, y seguía manteniendo las esperanzas. Todo iba bien hasta que pasaron por delante del Mc Donald's y vió a un par de rostros conocidos dentro: alfred, que tragaba hamburgesas del pack ahorro, y Arthur, que lo miraba raro mientras comía unos nuggets. No se pudo resistir a hacerles fotos, y cuando se acordó de los nórdicos ya era demasiado tarde, no los veía por ningún sitio.

Al cabo de un buen rato yendo de tienda en tienda, llegaron a la tienda de animales dónde se habían conocido. El pequeño rubio propuso entrar, le gustaba mucho mirar los cachorritos. Tino se dirigió hacia la jaula que había estado mirando el día que se conocieron, la perrita seguía allí.

- Ojalá pudiera llevarte a casa – dijo el finlandés, mientras dejaba que la cachorrita blanca le lamiera uno de los dedos que había metido entre las rejas de su jaula – pero no me dejan...

Luego de haber visto todos los cachorros y demás naimales de la tienda, decidieron ir a tomar algo.

Fueron al Starbucks dentro mismo del centro comercial.

Tino se tomaba tranquilamente un batido, tarareando una canción en su idioma natal, mientras que Berwald miraba fijamente su café, sumido en sus pensamientos. Ése día estaba siendo perfecto para él, sabía que sentía algo por el chico que estaba sentado frente a él, pero no sabía cómo hacérselo saber. Bueno, aún era pronto, ¿no? Además que le daba muchísima vergüenza decirle lo que sentía...

Pero tarde o temprano tendría que hacerlo. Recordando todo lo que habían hecho ésa tarde, le vino una idea.

Se levantó de sopetón, sorprendiendo a su amigo, el cual lo miró extrañado.

- ¿Berwald? ¿Pasa algo? - preguntó el finlandés.

El sueco negó con la cabeza – Ah'ra vu'lvo – dijo, y se marchó de la cafetería, dejando a un ojivioleta confuso y sin saber qué hacer.

- Oh, mirad quién acaba de salir del Starbucks, es el carasusto~ - exclamó Antonio.

- Kesesesesese, y parece que estaba con alguien- añadió gilbert, señalando el interior de la cafetería, donde se veía eprfectamente a Tino.

* * *

Bwahahahhaha! Ya estáaaa lo dejo interesante, para asegurarme que leéis el siguiente 8D (que mala soy xdd)

Bueno! Espero que os haya gustado y esas cosas y... dejad reviews si queréis, no me molestan, eh?


	6. Chapter 6

Yay! Nuevo capítulo! Qué ganas tenía de escribir esto, en serio *_* Bueno, otra vez gracias a Kumo-chan, por leer mi fic y comentarlo antes que nadie, a todos lso qeu lo leéis y dejais reviews y Qué dcir, si ooceo un poco lso pjs (sobretodo al bad friends trio) lo siento, no estoy acostumbrada a ellos... Y hetalia no es mío, ya lo sabéis =_=

- Oh, mirad quién acaba de salir del Starbucks, es el carasusto~ - exclamó Antonio.

- Kesesesesese, y parece que estaba con alguien- añadió gilbert, señalando el interior de la cafetería, donde se veía perfectamente a Tino.

Berwald hacía un par de minutos que se había ido, alomejor estaba en el baño, pero ¿para qué ir a los del centro comercial cuando la cafetería tenía unos propios? El pobre finlandés se había quedado solo, pero ésa soledad no duró mucho.

- Mon dieu, qué casualidad encontrarnos aquí, Tino.

El aludido alzó la mirada descubriendo a Francis, Antonio y Gilbert, unos compañeros de clase que no eran precisamente buenas influencias. Igualmente les sonrió -forzadamente- y los saludó.

- M-moimoi – dijo algo tímido el finlandés.

El francés se sentó en el posabrazos de la silla de Tino, pasando un brazo por sus hombros, mientras que el español se sentaba en la silla dónde había estado Berwald y Gilbert se apoyó en la mesa. Lo tenían acorralado. Tino no sabía qué haceer, tenía miedo de qué pudieran hacerle ésos tres.

- Pobrecito, ¿te han dejado solo? Kesesesesese, si vienes con nosotros nos lo pasaremos muy bien – dijo el albino, mirándolo por sobre los hombros, con aires de superioridad.

- ¿Eh? ¿S-solo? A mi nadie me ha dejado solo – respondió algo nervioso Tino, ¿lo habrían visto con Berwald?

- No nos mientas, os hemos visto a ti y al carasusto juntos~ ¿Teníais una cita? ¿Por qué se ha ido? ¿Lo has hecho enfadar? Al menos sale contigo, Lovino nunca quiere salir conmigo... - añadió el español, deprimiéndose al decir la última frase.

El pruso se rió de Toño, pero Francis lo hizo callar.

- Monsieurs, un poco de silencio, estamos en una cantine – dijo, señalando los demás clientes y empelados del local, qeu los miraban raro, esperando que dejaran de armar jaleo. - Volvamos a lo importante... Tino, ¿por qué no vienes con nosotros? Lo pasarás mejor que con ésa torre con cara de asesino, te lo aseguro – añadió, con una cara que reflejaba unos pensamientos no muy puros.

Tino vió la cara del rubio y tragó saliva, lo veía muy capaz de hacerle algo que no quería ni pensar.

El pobre finés ya se veía en un baño público con el trio, cuando la húngara lo divisó. Vio que estaba solo, con... Gilbert y sus amigos. Se estaba dirigiendo hacia los cuatro dispusta a ehcarles la bronca a Gilbo y los otros cuando una figura alta la adelantó rápidamente.

Cuando ya estaban tirando de él para que se levantara y se fuera con ellos, alguien posó la mano fírmemente en el hombro de Gilbert. Los cuatro se sorprendieron al ver al individuo de más de metro ocheinta, rubio con gafas, y con una mirada penetrante, agudizada por su rostro cansado de correr.

- ¡Su-san! - exlamó el ojivioleta, aliviado porque su amigo había llegado justo a tiempo. Luego pensó en cómo había llamado a Berwald, le había salido de dentro.

Los tres amigos dejaron automáticamente a Tino, disculpándose con los típicos "sólo queríamos dar un vuelta" y cosas de ése estilo, pero la expresión del sueco no cambió, y ésta vez estaba enfadado de verdad. La húngara se habíadetenido, por nada del mundo quería interrumpir el rescate del sueco, así qeu sacó la cámara y la puso en modo grabación, filmando tódo el espectáculo.

Finalmente los tres liantes se marcharon del local, gracias a Berwald y el encargado de allí, que les prohibió la entrada en el establecimiento durante una temporada. El sueco pagó y salieron rápidamente, sin siquiera terminarse sus bebidas.

- ¡Berwald! ¿Dónde has ido? No sabía qué hacer, y cuando me he dado cuenta estaban ellos tres rodeándome y ... - no pudo acabar la frase, pues el sueco lo estaba abrazando fuertemente con un brazo, pues el otro sujetaba un curioso paquete en el que no se había fijado aún, estaba demasiado confundido por el abrazo, pero se dejó llevar y lo abrazó también con fuerza – Da igual... gracias por venir, has llegado justo a tiempo.

Fue entonces cuando tino notó que algo le tocaba la pierna. Se separó del sueco, muy a desgana de éste último, para mirar el misterioso paquete que llevaba. Era una caja de cartón con un asa en la cara superior y varios agujeros a lo largo de las paredes.

- ¿Qué llevas ahí? Antes no lo tenías... - preguntó mientras seguía observando la caja. Entonces la caja emitió un sonido, algo así como un ladrido. Berwald dejó el paquete en el suelo y lo abrió, mostrando lo que había dentro. - P-pero... ¡Berwald! ¿Por qué lo has comprado? ¿Qué vas a hacer con él?

- 'lla

- ¿Eh?

- Es 'lla, 's una p'rrita – añadió el sueco, sacando a la cachorrita blanca que habían visto en la tienda de su caja. La perrita movió la colita feliz por haber sido liberada.

- Igualmente, yo ya te dije que no me dejan tener animales en casa. - dijo triste el finlandés.

- A m' sí.

Los ojos del finlandés se abrieron como naranjas. Si lo había entendido bien, Berwald había dicho que se quedaría con la perrita.

- ¿Te la vas a quedar tú? - el de lentes asintió – Entonces bien pero... ¿Por qué la has comprado?

- P'es... Porqu' cr'í qu' te gust'aría p'der verl' c'ando qu'sier's... - dijo, poniéndose rojo.

Tino sonrió dulcemente, mirando cómo su amigo acariciaba la pequeña bolita de pelos. Había sido un detalle muy bonito, la había comprado sólo apra él. Pero... ¿los amigos hacen eso? Más que una cosa que hace un amigo era lo que hace una... pareja. Tino se puso rojo al pensarlo. Sacudió la cabeza, Berwald era sólo su amigo, nada más... Suspiró.

- No tenías por qué hacerlo, pero gracias de verdad. Hm... Bueno, ahora que está la perrita con nosotros, no creo que podamos ir a ningún otro sitio... ¿Volvemos a casa?

El sueco asintió y se reincorporó, preparado para volver a casa.

- T'enes qu' p'nsarl' un n'mbre.

- ¿Eh? ¿Yo? Pero la perrita es tuya... - Berwald negó con la cabeza, quería que Tino escogiera el nombre. - De acuerdo, ya pensaré en uno – dijo, mientras acariciaba la tirpa de la perrita.

Estaban en casa del sueco, Berwald había insistido en ir, así Tino podía jugar con la perrita. Como vivían tan cerca, no había problema alguno. Era la primera vez que el finlandés iba a su casa, y estaba nervioso. Sus padres no estaban, y eso... bueno, sabría controlarse, o eso esperaba.

* * *

Y FIN! Siento dejarlo así, pero en este capi han pasado muchas cosas, además es el más largo que he hecho (uy, casi tres paginas... xddd) Y bueno, pues eso, os espero en el proximo!


	7. Chapter 7

Aaaaaah hola! Bueno, he tardado un poco a subir nuevo capi, pero esta semana pasada empecé ya le nuevo curso, y no tengo tanto tiempo libre, y proque sinceramente no sabía cómo seguir (me flipé un poco al final y no escribi lo que tenia pensado). Otra vez, gracias a los que leéis, comentáis(los leo todos, no contesto por vagancia TT_TT) gracias a Kumo (por cierto, te dedico este capi, aún más de lo normal proque fue tu cumple xd) y a Víctor, que me ayudó a escribir! Bueeeno, hetalia no es mio, y hasta que no domine el mundo no lo será.

* * *

**********

Era un silencio un tanto incómodo para el sueco. Tino estaba haciéndole mimos a la perrita, mientras pensaba un nombre para ella. Quizas ése era un buen momento para decírselo.

Pensó en las palabras exactas que decirle, no quería asustarlo pero también quería que le quedaran claros sus sentimientos.

- T'no...- la voz grave de Berwald rompió el silencio.

El finlandés dejó de prestarle tanta atención a la cachorrilla, para mirar a su amigo, esperando que le dijera el motivo por el cual lo había llamado.

- Tú... m-me... - se sonrojó de repente, le costaba hablar, pero tenía que decírselo, lo había decidido.

- ¿Te..? - el finlandés lo miraba extrañado, no entendía qué le quería decir Berwald.

- Me g'stas, sal c'nmigo- dijo finalmente.

Los ojos de Tino se abrieron, casi se le salían de las órbitas. Sinceramente, éso no se lo esperaba. Estaba en estado de shock, procesando lo que acababa de escuchar, y repasando mentalmente si había algún otro posible significado para esas palabras, pero no encontró ninguno. El sueco lo miraba fijamente, ansioso por una respuesta, y porque finalizara ése incómodo momento de espera y tensión.

- M-me lo... pensaré – ¿Eh? Tino, ¿cómo que "me lo pensaré"? ¡Tendría que haberle dicho que "no"!

Las palabras le habían salido solas, de alguna manera, no podía decirle que no, Berwald era... especial para él. No se conocían de hacía mucho pero enseguida se habían hecho muy buenos amigos. Se levantó, dejó la perrita en el suelo y se dirigió a la puerta, despidiéndose nerviosamente.

Corrió hacia su casa, dejando al pobre Berwald solo. No le había dicho que no, así que alomejor tenía posibilidades. Abrazó la perrita.

¡Blam! Portazo. Tino subió hasta su cuarto corriendo, sin prestar atención a las represalias de su madre por casi romper la puerta. Se encerró en su cuarto, puso un disco de su grupo favorito en el reproductor, con el volumen alto, pero lo suficiente bajo para que no le echaran más broncas. Se dejó caer en la cama, abrazó la almohada y pensó.

¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Cómo tenía que reaccionar ante la confesión de amor de su amigo, otro chico? No quería hacerlo sufrir ni herirle mucho al rechazarlo... Porque, obviamente lo iba a rechazar, ¿verdad? Eso era lo que no tenía claro el finlandés: sus sentimientos hacia Berwald. Era una persona agradable y tierna, pese a su aspecto.

El sonido del despertador, una mano desctivándolo. Tino se levantó perezosamente, ¿Ya era lunes? Suspiró. Mientras se vestía y preparaba para ir a clase, se preguntó si Berwald lo estaría esperando como cada mañana, aunque lo dudó. Lo había dejado plantado, confuso, pero ahora ya tenía la respuesta.

El sueco no estaba bien, se veía de lejos. Hasta en su inexpresiva cara se notaban ojeras, causadas por la falta de sueño. Tino no le habí dicho nada desde su confesión, y las esperanzas que le había dado el "me lo pensaré" habían sido casi extinguidas por la espera. Salió de su casa, y al pasar por delante de la del finlandés se paró unos minutos a esperar. Renaudó su andar, pensando que alomejor no querría encontrarlo o que ya se había marchado. Entonces, alguien lo agarró de la muñeca, y se giró.

- ...¿T'no?- dijo sorprendido, al ver al ojivioleta cogiéndole.

- Salí de casa y no te vi esperando, y entonces vi que te estabas yendo y.. uhm... vine a alcanzarte- contestó rápidamente. Quizás tenía la respuesta, pero no quería que sacara el tema... aún.

¿Estaba actundo como si nada? Eso parecía... entonces seguro que no quería nada con él, sólo quería ser su amigo. Pero no se lo había confirmado, así que decidió preguntar.

- ¿Has p'nsado en lo d'l sáb'do?- Mierda, tenía que sacar el tema, Tino se reprochó haber pensado que podría haberlo evitado hasta después de las clases, pero era obvio que Berwald quería una respuesta.

- Hanatamago.

La cara del sueco no pudo ser más graciosa. Por una vez, era expresiva, tanto que no aprecía él. La respeusta de Tino lo había descolocado, ¿acaso "Hanatamago" era una respuesta a "Sal conmigo"? No lo entendía, no podía. Tino no pudo aguantarse unas carcajadas.

- El nombre de la perrita, se llamará Hanatamago- dijo, recuperando el aliento y secándose una lágrima que le había saltado. - Tendrías que haber visto tu cara, ha sido alucinante. - miró sonriendo al aún confuso ojiazul de metro ochentaypico.

Al menos había roto la tensión, ahora tocaba la respuesta "de verdad", que era la que Berwald esperaba escuchar.

Tenía pensado cómo y qué decirle. Había pensado en decirselo después de clases, para hacerlo todo menos difícil, pero ya había scado el tema, no había marcha atrás. Miró hacia abajo, y se fijó en que aún estaba sujetando Berwald por la muñeca, no lo soltó. Alzó la vista, mirándole fijamente, ya no había rastro de que hubiera estado riendo.

- Bueno... dejémonos de bromas, sobre lo que me dijiste...

* * *

Fin del capítulo! 8D Al próximo, sabremos la respuesta de Tino! w


	8. Chapter 8

Cuánto tiempo. Dos meses? Sí, creo que sí... bueno, si he tardado tanto es porque 1: no tenía muy claro cómo seguir, y 2: empecé las clases, tenía(y tengo) trabajos y exámenes... y bueno, eso, espero que os guste y siento la tardanza _ Como todos mis capítulos, no es muy largo, pero bueno~

Hetalia no es mia, por desgracia.

* * *

Tenía pensado cómo y qué decirle. Había pensado en decirselo después de clases, para hacerlo todo menos difícil, pero ya había sacado el tema, no había marcha atrás. Miró hacia abajo, y se fijó en que aún estaba sujetando Berwald por la muñeca, no lo soltó. Alzó la vista, mirándole fijamente, ya no había rastro de que hubiera estado riendo.

- Bueno... dejémonos de bromas, sobre lo que me dijiste...

Era un momento de tensión, de ésos en lso que el aire se puede cortar con un cuchillo. "Tú puedes, Tino" se decía el finlandés a sí mismo, pero lo que tenía pensado decirle no quería salir de su garganta en forma de palabras. Deslizó la mano que agarraba al más alto y entrelazó los dedos de ambos fuertemente.

- ¿Cómo... tuviste el valor de decírmelo?- preguntó, con un hilo de voz. Berwald simplemente lo miró extrañado, le acababa de tomar de la mano, pero sus palabras eran... extrañas.

El sueco pensó que quizás en Finlandia, ésa manera de coger a alguien significaba enojo. -S'ento si t' mol'stó – dijo apenado, mirando en otra dirección.

- ¿Eh? ¡No es eso! – se apresuró a decir el ojivioleta, Berwald lo había entendido mal, lo que él había querido decir era: - Me refería a que es difícil confesar tus sentimientos y... bueno eso, que no estoy enfadado, de verdad... Pero dar una respuesta me está costando demasiado, me da vergüenza, mucha... - con cada palabra, Tino estaba más sonrojado y nervioso.

Si le daba vergüenza darle una respuesta... ¿era que iba a decirle que sí? Ahora, que le tomara de la mano tenía sentido. La visión de un Tino así era tan adorable, que no pudo resistir el impulso de abrazarlo. Tiró de la mano del finlandés y lo atrajo hacia él, rodeándolo con su brazo libre.

El más bajo correspondió al abrazo. Notaba el latido rápido del corazón del otro, y comprendió que no era el único nervioso. Luego de unos instantes así, se separó. Quería decirle de una vez que le correspondía.

"Tino, díselo ya" se decía a él mismo, pero no conseguía articular ninguna palabra. "Pues si no se lo digo, al menos hacer que se dé cuenta". Se sonrojó ante la idea que había tenido, pero... si sentía lo mismo que Berwald sentía por él, acabarían haciéndolo tarde o temprano.

Se puso de puntillas, estirando el cuello(¿por qué tenía que ser tan bajito?), y se acercó al sueco lentamente. "Venga, ya no hay vuelta atrás, Tino". Suavemente, juntó sus labios con un incrédulo Berwald mirándolo fijamente co esos ojos azules penetrantes, pero su sorpresa duró poco, pues enseguida tomó el control del beso, cogiendo al finlandés por los hombros y agachándose para que no tuviera que estar de puntillas.

Ése día, ambos llegaron tarde al instituto, aunque sinceramente no les importaba.

El tiempo pasaba rápido, sobretodo cuando estabas con alguien a quien querías. Hacía ya dos semanas que Tino y Berwald estaban juntos, pero el finlandés sentía como si fuera aún el primer díalo. Habían ido a casa de Berwald después de las clases, aprovechando que sus padres aún no habían vuelto de trabajar para estar un rato a solas. Estaban en la habitación del sueco. Era pequeña pero se veía epaciosa (gracias a los diversos muebles de Ikea). Predominaban los colores azul y amarillo. Al otro lado de la puerta se escuchaban las quejas de la pequeña Hanatamago reclamando atención, pero la pareja no estaba para prestarle atención a la perrita.

Tumbado en la cama, había un semidesnudo finlandés, con cierto sueco encima suyo, encrgado de la situación en la que Tino se encontraba. El de lentes le besaba el cuello, la cara, el pecho, mientras el ojivioleta le desabrochaba la camisa nervioso entre gemidos.

Berwald llegó hasta el pantalón del otro, y le desabrochó la bragueta. El nerviosismo de Tino aumentó, no estaba muy seguro de querer llegar hasta el final, era muy pronto... Gimió. Algo le había rozado "ahí": la mano de su novio. El finlandés tragó saliva, sabía cómo acabaría eso y cada vez estaba más nervioso, pero se dejaba llevar por la pasión del momento. El sueco estaba metiendole la mano por debajo de los calzoncillos, la sensación era muy placentera, y no puedo evitar volver a gemir.

- ...bien? - ¿eh? ¿De quién era ésa voz? Abrió los ojos. - ¿Estás bien?- le volvió a preguntar el danés, con una cara que oscilaba entre la preocupación y la risa. Madre mía, se había quedado dormido en la hora de comer, junto con todos sus amigos (su novio entre ellos), y justamente había tenido que tener ÉSE sueño. Asintió, sintiendo sus mejillas arder. Esperaba, deseaba no haber dicho o hecho algo raro mientras dormía.

Sintió una mano sobre su hombro. Se sobresaltó un poco, pues estaba aún distraído y no se había fijado en que el sueco se le había acercado con cara de preocupación.

- ¿'tas bien?- le preguntó, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, con esa mirada penetrante, esos ojos azules tan profundos que... Tino sacudió la cabeza para despejarse, luego le dedicó una sonrisa tímida a Berwald.

- Tranquilo, estoy bien, de verdad. Sólo fue un sueño.

Sus palabras parecieron tranquilizarlo, pues le dedicó una leve sonrisa, cosa que hizo que el ojivioleta volviera a sonrojarse. Sonó el timbre que anunciaba el fin del descanso para comer, indicando que los alumnos debían volver a sus aulas, para seguir con las clases de la tarde. Los chicos empezaron a recoger sus cosas y levantarse. El sueco le tendió la mano al finlandés para ayudarlo a levantarse, y éste la cogió dándole las gracias. Volvieron a clase cogidos de la mano. Tino no se acababa de acostumbrar a eso, no era que le molestara, simplemente le costaba hacerse a la idea de que tenía a Berwald por pareja, parecía como un sueño. Un sueño, como el que acababa de tener... ¿Por qué no podía dejar de pensar en él? ¿Por qué narices había tenido que tener un sueño de ése tipo, encima rodeado por sus amigos y el mismo Berwald?

Sabremos las respuestas en el próximo episodio! xdd

Eh, lo del final os ha pillado desprevenidos, eh?(?) Siento si os habíais hecho ilusiones e_e Pero, en el próximo capi, que será el último :3 Muchas gracias por los comentarios y esas cosas (L)


End file.
